


Giving In

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Loving Marriage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, i dont know how to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: Her insides were all warm and fuzzy, being here, with Barry, even as she distracted him from his work. The deep need inside of her grew larger upon seeing Barry’s smile. She had to remind herself that she was going to win this.“I bet I could make you crack before I do,” Barry said, squeezing her hips gently. “Not that I haven’t been trying to get you to crack all week.”“Oh yeah?” Lup said. “And how will you do that?”“I’ve got a few ideas if you’re down for ‘em,” Barry said.“Oh, I’m down,” Lup said.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Giving In

It wasn’t really about who was teasing who at this point, it was more about who was going to crack first. There wasn’t anything to win, nor had there really been an official “contest” in place. All that had happened is that Lup had offered a _fun break_ from work and Barry told her “later”. And when later came, Lup just gave a grin and another “later”, because it was funny to see Barry’s reaction. She had been kidding, at first, but now neither of them could back down from the challenge.

Somewhere along the way, it had morphed into an “I’m going to tease you until you break and I win” kinda thing.

Which is why Lup found herself here, grinning, rolling her hips down onto Barry’s crotch. She only had a big T-shirt and lacy underwear on. When she had come into the room, Barry only took a second to control his face and turn back to his work, which simply wouldn’t do. Look- Lup was not going to lose the game, but she hadn’t really gotten off in over a week and all her energy was pent up. She knew Barry was on the same page. But Barry was obviously more likely to give in than _she_ was.

So she had straddled herself into Barry’s lap, legs wrapped a little stiffly around the chair. Barry, for the most part, ignored her. As she rolled down her hips again, he let out a sigh. He rested his head against Lup’s shoulder. She could practically feel him thinking before the split-second decision he made to turn his head and suck a mark into her neck.

Whoever begged first lost. That was the unspoken rule. No actual sex, no penetration, but teasing was one hundred percent allowed. Right now, they both seemed to be playing offense.

“Barry,” Lup said quietly, moving to ghost her lips along his ear. “What’cha workin’ on, babe?”

“Krav let me keep a book from the last necromancy raid,” Barry said pleasantly. “I’m taking notes on it.”

“Oh?” Lup asked, nibbling on his ear lobe. “Cool, cool.”

“Yeah,” Barry said, shivering slightly, and they lapsed back into silence. The hand Barry wasn’t using to write- his left- came up to rest against Lup’s back. Lup used her own hands to untuck Barry’s shirt and touch gently along his stomach. There was a slight crease near his hips that made him make a choked off sort of noise. He tightened his grip on Lup’s shirt before he pulled her towards him. She settled against his chest comfortably, twisting to move her hips into his.

Lup couldn’t deny that she was turned on. That’s what this whole thing was about, after all. But she also couldn’t deny that Barry was definitely getting hard beneath his jeans. He squirmed slightly as her hands traveled higher up, nearly brushing against his nipples. When she did graze across one, Barry’s jaw clenched tightly.

With a sigh, Lup leaned back, forcing Barry’s arm away from her. She removed her hands from his shirt and kept leaning back until she almost threatened to knock both of them off the chair. Barry scooted back a bit to give her room. She rested her elbows on the desk, not entirely comfortable, but it had stopped Barry from writing.

“Hey,” Lup said.

“Hi,” Barry replied, sharing a smile with her. “Uh- what’re you- what’re you doing, babe?”

“Just hangin’ out with my wonderful husband, you know how it is,” Lup said, rolling down hard against Barry on the word _wonderful_. He came to rest his hands on her hips, her shirt shifted up so he could rub circles into her skin.

“Oh, interesting,” Barry said. “I just so happen to be hanging out with my beautiful wife right now, as well.”

One of his hands moved from her hip to her thigh, tracing gentle lines into her skin with the tips of his fingers. Lup shivered, barely containing a soft breath from escaping her. His fingers trailed over her underwear, pausing near her entrance. These panties weren’t exactly made of the thickest fabric. In fact, they were pretty much sheer all over. There was no hiding how wet she already was. His thumb pressed gently over the fabric.

“You’re pretty wet, Lup,” Barry said, looking up at her with his own grin now.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Lup deadpanned, making Barry snort.

“Well, I’m sure you could take care of it yourself,” Barry said, moving his hand back to her hip. The touch had been slight, barely there, but it was something she had been craving practically all week. When it vanished, she felt achy. “Or, of course,” Barry went on. “You could just. Y’know. Ask for it.”

“Uh-huh,” Lup said. “Or _you_ could ask for it.” She moved her hips down onto him again, the obviously wet spot dragging over the hardness in his jeans. She needed more friction, but damn it, Barry was being too goddamn stubborn to give in. “Is that a wand in your jeans or are you just happy to see me, Bar?”

“Left my wand in the kitchen, so, uh, I guess it’s the latter,” Barry said and Lup cackled with laughter. Her insides were all warm and fuzzy, being here, with Barry, even as she distracted him from his work. The deep need inside of her grew larger upon seeing Barry’s smile. She had to remind herself that she was going to win this.

“I bet I could make you crack before I do,” Barry said, squeezing her hips gently. “Not that I haven’t been trying to get you to crack all week.”

“Oh yeah?” Lup said. “And how will you do that?”

“I’ve got a few ideas if you’re down for ‘em,” Barry said.

“Oh, I’m _down_ ,” Lup said. “That is if you wanna leave your notes unfinished.”

“I’ll do ‘em later,” Barry said with a shrug. “I’d rather not leave myself unfinished this time, y’know? I’ve just gotta break down your walls first.”

“Uh-huh,” Lup said. “Break ‘em down then, Bar.”

Lup gripped tighter onto him as Barry lifted her into his arms, back towards his chest. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. Being a reaper came with a lot of new-found abilities. Lup was pretty sure that carrying your partner to your bedroom was not an intended use of their strength, but it was one that came up too often.

Barry deposited her on the bed and crawled in after her. They giggled together between kisses and smiles, but Barry ended up between her legs. He shifted to pull his clothes down, cock pretty much all the way hard as he slid his hands beneath her shirt.

“No fucking me ‘til you beg, Bar,” Lup said and Barry nodded.

“Oh, I know,” he said, pinching a nipple under her shirt. Lup pushed her chest up towards him. “I’ve got an idea, though.”

He pulled her panties aside, just enough for her to be exposed. He leaned forward and held his cock just shy of her entrance. Lup thought for a second that he was going to push in (not that she would object, but they were both too stubborn to break the rules). Instead, he dragged his dick up and over her clit before going back down to settle near her entrance again.

The first shocking pass was indescribable. Lup balled up her hands in the sheets, understanding now. Barry wasn’t going to go in- he’d never do so without having her beg first- but nothing prohibited this. Dragging himself over her entrance and clit, teasing her, putting the lightest pressure possible. She was already wet enough that the slide was smooth, far too easy to sink into.

Well, two could play at that game.

“I, uh- I get it now,” Lup said, swallowing back a moan so she could at least look cocky. Barry smiled sweetly at her from above, but she could tell he was just as shaken from the action as she was.

Lup didn’t wait for his next move. Instead, she pushed her hips up and along Barry’s cock, relishing in the hiss she dragged from his mouth. He used one of his hands to push her hips back into the bed, but she thrust up again and he moaned full force. This time, he used both hands to put her back down. He easily rested his dick against her hole. There was the slightest pressure of him entering before he pulled away once more.

“Fuck,” Lup said, pulling Barry’s hands off her hips so she could move. “Fuck, Barry.”

“If you ask for it,” Barry chuckled and Lup swatter him away with a grin. His shoulders tensed as she moved against him again, trying desperately to get anything.

It went on for a while. Lup being pinned to the bed while Barry toyed with her. Barry cursing into a clenched fist as Lup moved against him. The hot pit in her stomach had grown incredibly large, worsening for each second she didn’t have Barry in her. When he pressed her back into the bed a fifth time, something inside her must have broke. An absolute flood of words came tumbling out.

“ _Fuck_ , okay!” she said, squirming under him. His hand tightened on her hips. “I get it, I get it! Holy shit, Barry, please, for the love of all the gods in _every single planar system_ , if you tease me like that one more time I’m gonna die. I fuckin’ concede, please just- come on-”

“Oh, _fuck_ , finally,” Barry breathed. He sunk into her without another word and Lup choked out a moan as she clenched around her cock. After the wait- the week, plus the wild trip today- it was more than gratifying. Barry leaned down over her, catching her lips in a kiss as they reached a fast, hard rhythm. 

Lup let her hips go up to reach his every thrust. Her arms linked around his back, nails digging in so hard there were sure to be marks later. They were more clashing their teeth together than kissing at this point, but it didn’t really matter, because _fuck_ , they had waited a while, and _fuck_ it felt so good. Lup’s hand was on her clit, hurdling her towards orgasm. 

“Lup,” Barry managed, some undiscernible time into their fuck. His thrusts were growing sloppier and slower, breaths coming out in sharp puffs. “Lup, I’m gonna come.”

“Come on, Bar,” Lup said, trembling. “You feel so good, babe, come on-”

Barry slipped from her and finished over her stomach. Lup tightened her legs around him as he came, hand still moving over her clit. Barry breathed heavily above her as she got closer. When he had caught his breath, he moved down to kiss her, hands gently holding her. Her orgasm came with a jolt, breaking the kiss. Barry moved down to pamper her neck as she worked through it.

The world was absolutely still for a few moments as they sat there in their hazy after-sex glow. Then, Barry basically collapsed onto her with a breathless laugh that Lup couldn’t help but join.

“I won,” Barry said, amazed. “Lup, if you- if you hadn’t tapped out right then, I would have, holy shit.”

“Damn it, I was so close then,” Lup said. “I want a rematch.”

“Give me a week off first,” Barry snickered. He rolled sideways, lying next to her, and then grimaced. With a wave of his hand, the mess they had made was gone.

“It was good though,” Lup said, moving to catch him in a gentle kiss. “I was driving myself crazy not being able to touch you like this.”

“Same,” Barry confessed. “I love you so much, Lup.”

“I love you too, babe,” Lup said. “I’m gonna beat you next time, though.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

> more blups fluff smut :O i can't resist them, they're my favorite


End file.
